


Edmund’s Decision

by themis_ceres



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: AU movie ending, The Lion The Witch and the Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund makes a decision that effects the results of the stag hunt and his sibling's future in Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edmund’s Decision

**Author's Note:**

> AU Ending of the Move: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. Told through the POV of King Edmund, the Just, mostly.. also, cross registered at fanfiction.net.

** Edmund’s Decision** **  
**

King Edmund the Just, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, Duke of the Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March had been ruler of his lands for seven years before he felt comfortable doing what he really wanted. He had just turned twenty and the celebration had lasted all night. Due to the current campaign he had chosen to hold the celebration of the actual date in his territories in the Lantern Waste. Peter had promised him a ‘true’ celebration later at Cair Paravel.

Presently though it was 12:05, the morning of the anniversary of his birth.

*

Edmund burst into the chamber where the blue guard kept themselves. He paced for a few moments only slightly aware of the stiff bodies that surrounded him.

“I have had a nagging dream-” he paused “A fear.” He looked around the room as if seeing his men for the first time. “I wake in the middle of the nigh in a cold over something that I cannot understand.” His pacing ended when he passed over the fireplace again. Balancing his booted foot on the ledge of stone place. He looked into the fire, as if seeking answers. 

“I need it gone gentlemen.”

The Captain of the Guard nodded and waved his men to follow. They filed out in blue rustling cloaks. Edmund kept his back towards them. His gaze into the fireplace shifted slightly though. For if anyone had bothered to search out the young king at that moment they would have been taken aback by the sorrow, and embarrassment, that clouded part of his face.

** Eight Years Later **

the White Stag dashed quickly around a woody corner heavily pursued by the royalty of Narnia. He was able to gather a spurt of speed and round another corner out of their sight.

Edmund looked around at the familiar wooden area. Suddenly Philip began to slow down. The almost fully-grown king looked around at the only brought up feelings of desperation and sadness in him. He focused down on his most beloved companion. “You alright Philip?”

His horse turned to look at him and sighed. “I’m not as young as I once was.” Edmund ignored the warning that accompanied his best friend’s statement. 

Suddenly his siblings rounded the corner back to him- as always, he smiled as he watched them come.

Susan led the quest on a horse that practically matched her sisters, a worried smirk drawn on her face. Her horse was prancing which meant that she had drawn up tight on the reins, considerably. The tightness in her pink forearms spoke to that as well as in her purple shoulders.

Two lengths behind was Lucy, who still sat comfortably. She was not nervous or worried; she knew that he had never really left them. Her mare trotted back into the clearing with Lucy’s purple velvet splayed all around her.

Then there was Peter. Directly behind his sisters he held himself purposefully relaxed but there sat an air of confusion around him. Though he was the High King a part of him would always remain a young boy.

Seeing he was safe Susan began to heckle him.

“Come one Ed..”

He finished smoothing Philip’s coat. “Just catching my breath.”

She leaned forward slightly annoyed.

“Well that’s all we’ll catch at this rate.”

Lucy leaned in, smiling at her dearest sister.

“What did he say Susan?”

The elder girl turned toward her best friend and imitating Edmund replied.

“You girls stay at the castle, I’ll go get the stag myself.”

She ended up shaking her head at Edmund.

The two girls began to laugh.  

Edmund conceded graceful defeat and nodded with their jest. Peter watched his brother silently, laughing on partially with his sisters. There was something wrong- he could feel it. He gave Edmund a once over trying to pinpoint the source of his distress. Eventually, after his sister’s giggles subsided he leaned forward in the saddle. “You alright Edmund?”

He looked up out of the corner of his eye and studied his older brother. There was a tinge of suspicion around him but a great deal more concern for his welfare.

He nodded. “This chase has just taken some out of us.” He patted Philip down again.  

Peter nodded. “Well, we best try and pick up the trail again.” He looked for confirmation in the others eyes. “Susan, if you wouldn’t mind?”

The young woman nodded and brushed her hair back. After giving Ed another glace over she trotted ahead to pick up the trail. Lucy followed right after her and Peter smiled before joining them.

Edmund urged Philip on and only gave one last look back.

_Glad I cut that damn thing down.._

**Author's Note:**

> I read the books and love the movie but I could never get over the pain of watching the Pevensie's having to leave Narnia and forgetting, so now they don't have to! :)


End file.
